Be Mine
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kurama is acting strangely, giving Hiei loving looks, blushing, and being awfully friendly with him. What's gotten into the fox? Certainly it can't be love for Hiei! No. Of course not. If anything, it's just new medication. KxH


Okay, you all knew this was coming. The Valentines Day special! And of course, KURAMAxHIEI! (Don't like it, don't read it)  
  
I've taken time away from Don't Ask Me to write this . . . I put a lot of time and effort into this so I hope it's okay and does this holiday justice. ^_^- Now, beware, this is a very corny story . . . (I thought of it y'know . . . .)  
  
I LOVE YYH, but, I don't own it . . . but if I did, I would brag a lot.  
  
^*(Love)*^  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I couldn't help but turn my head every time I saw one of them. They were so bright and happy it was way too hard not to. I hated them. Pink, deep pink, hot pink, red, and light purple hearts were absolutely EVERYWHERE! Plastered all around the city! It was sickening, truly sickening. Not to mention the attitudes of everyone around me matched the looks of the hearts. Everyone was happy and being nice to the ones beside them. They were being all too nice if you ask me. People's hands were all over each other! I saw one pair of humans that hand their hands in each other's pockets . . . of what use was that? Were they trying to steal from each other? Why be so obvious? ((: Hiei being a naïve little Youkai.)) Everything had decided that it wanted to work against and confuse me today.  
  
I watched from in my tree as a young human male and female sat under it and stared into each other's eyes. They both had strange looks on their faces. They looked so weak and vulnerable like that. It was frightening really. It was as though they had both entered their own world, not caring about what happened here and now. The male reached into his pocket and look out a tiny box, at the sight of it, the female covered her mouth with both of her small hands in surprise and shock. The male nodded at her and opened the box to reveal a large, sparkly rock on a ring around the size of one of her fingers. She looked like she might die. Was this a new form of torture, giving a girl a rock on a ring? The female dumped herself into the male's chest and cried out, "Yes!" The two closed their eyes and embraced one another in a soft way, entering that world of theirs. Somehow, I found them looking even weaker than before. I promised myself, that I would never become like that. Whatever it was, I never wanted it to happen to me.  
  
I couldn't stand to stay around here any longer. I needed to get away from all this human insanity. I would return to the demon world, but, then what? I didn't much feel like it at this point. However, I did want to get away from humans. So, I had a couple of choices: go into a deserted forest and or island, kill myself, or go see Kurama. I didn't want to go to an island or a forest. Islands had too much water and it would be a hassle to get to one. And for forests, there were too many happy thought-provoking animals there. Killing myself was something I considered more, but that wasn't my style. It would be as if I was surrendering to life itself. So Kurama it was! He would be pleased to hear I chose him over suicide.  
  
It was Saturday. That meant Kurama didn't have school, right? I hoped so. I didn't want to have to go by that school of his again. I had passed by it earlier and it was the pinkest of all! I prayed Kurama wasn't infected with this pink heart disease like everyone else was.  
  
I ran as fast I could, without anyone seeing me. Everywhere I looked people were doing things with each other . . . in that sort of way where they touched. I stopped at the house next-door to Kurama's and peeked in through the window. Maybe I could find out myself what was going on by watching the people inside so I wouldn't have to ask Kurama.  
  
There were two girls in there, watching a 'television'. I waited and watched a few more minutes. They were still watching it. I waited more until one of them did a double take and saw me at the window and screamed like she was being murdered. I took that moment to run to Kurama's house and through his window, conveniently left open.  
  
I stood in his room, looking around for him. But Kurama didn't seem to be in here. Where could he be!? Didn't he realize I was here to see him!? Whatever the case, I didn't want to search around his house for him for fear his 'mother' was home. So, I made myself comfortable on his bed and began waiting . . . and waiting . . . and waiting. I waited for what seemed like a long time, until I fell asleep out of boredom.  
  
I fluttered my eyes open slowly to be greeted by Kurama's pretty, smiling face. (I also noticed a soft pinkish color in his cheeks, but I wasn't alarmed because he usually had that while I was around.) I would have quickly rose up and jumped out of his bed but he had fixed himself over me. Kurama was on all fours, hunched over me, laughing slightly to himself.  
  
"Good morning Honey," he said sarcastically, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Haha . . ." I grunted at him, giving him a shove away from me so I could sit up.  
  
"So, what brings you here, Hiei?" he asked me, putting on a serious face and lifting himself off of his bed and onto his feet.  
  
"I had to get away from all those pathetic humans . . . they're all acting strangely," I explained, standing up myself.  
  
"Oh? How so?" he asked me curiously.  
  
"They're almost celebrating the fact that there's two of them in the same place!" I said in an annoyed tone. What was so great about being alone with another person?  
  
"I see what's going on," Kurama said in the smart way he talked, while he walked over next to me and wrapped his arms around my chest, pulling me closer to him. My body hit Kurama's, my back to his chest. His fingers gripped my black fabric tightly as he leaned his head forwards and began to talk in a whisper, into my ear, as if to tell me something he wanted no one else to hear, even though it was clearly just us in that room. "I'm happy to see you Hiei, it's been a while since you came to visit me last."  
  
"What's going on around here Kurama!?" I asked again, pulling away and turning to face him.  
  
"Don't get so worked up about it Hiei. It's only Valentine's Day," he started, smiling at me again, looking me straight in the eye, with that pinkish tint in his cheeks. "It is a day we have to honor love and our relationships with others."  
  
"Oh . . . that explains it." I gave him an understanding glare of disgust. Yet another holiday! Didn't they have enough already? "So, I take it you'll be doing something 'special' today. I'll just go," I said, starting to go back to the window.  
  
"No. I'm not doing anything today, Hiei. My mother's out and I'm afraid . . . I don't have anyone to spend this holiday with," he said sadly, lowering his head down slightly to look at the floor.  
  
"What are you supposed to do with people today? Or with the someone you don't have? And what role does that someone fill, supposedly?" I asked, walking back over to him and sitting on his bed.  
  
"Why, aren't you just full of questions today," Kurama laughed, looking up at me happily again. How was he able to do that? Just a second ago he looked like he was in pain and now he was as happy as ever. I doubted if I'd ever understand.  
  
"I noticed. C'mon, answer fox!" I demanded. I was getting all too fed up with this 'Valenteams Day' crap.  
  
"Well, Hiei, today, when you have someone you love more than everyone else, you spend the day with them and, as you said, celebrate those feelings. They express their emotions in many different ways: hugs, kisses, loving words, holding hands, making love . . . many things." Kurama looked upset again. Did he want someone like that? He was becoming as pathetic as the humans!  
  
"What about giving rocks to each other?"  
  
". . . Rocks?" he questioned, looking quite confused.  
  
"Yes. I saw a man give a woman a rock today. She seemed very excited too."  
  
"Oh, a diamond?"  
  
"It looked like it."  
  
"Well, Hiei, that probably meant, that the man was asking the woman to be his partner," Kurama said, his cheeks getting pinker with the subject and his face becoming more excited looking.  
  
"Partner? I didn't give you a rock when we became partners," I said in confusion.  
  
Humans were idiots.  
  
Kurama's pink cheeks grew deeper in their color. What was wrong with him?  
  
"I meant, partners in life, Hiei," he corrected himself, standing up quickly and turning himself away from me. Something was up. But, what was it?  
  
"Why does this subject make you so upset?" I asked, causing him to look at me. He closed his eyes slightly, giving me a soft look as he slowly walked towards me.  
  
"Because I'm ready to settle down with someone, to find the one that I love most and be with them until I cannot be any longer. I need that someone I love . . ."  
  
"Then just go find and tell them that," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's very simple."  
  
"I'm afraid it's not. But this is nothing you should be worrying yourself about. It is my problem and my problem alone. I will deal with it." He turned to me for another time, this time on his face a compassionate smile, pleading to me.  
  
"Ha, of course it's partly my problem. If you're caught up in all this emotion crap then I need to help you get through it so you can fight better and cover my back. You're an idiot fox . . . and you can't do this by yourself," I snapped at him, giving him something in between a death glare and a smile. Geez, I hated seeing Kurama like this. He wasn't the calm fox he usually was. I needed to snap him out of it.  
  
"You're very sweet sometimes Hiei," he sighed, his cheeks growing to their darkest.  
  
I gave him a hn. "SO . . . what do I have to do?" I groaned, making sure to sound as annoyed as possible.  
  
"Well, would you like to go out on a da- day out with me?" Kurama was starting to sweat a lot. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. Why would he want to go out today and watch all those people holding hands and such? Wouldn't that make him all the more upset?  
  
"Uhh . . . whatever," I replied. A look of sweet relief came over his face. He let out a very happy sigh as his arms reached around me and hugged me close to him again. He was being so very gentle with me, like he was handling a Hiei statue made out of glass. Lately, Kurama had been doing that a lot to me; it started the same time his pink cheeks appeared. It had all started about three months ago, so I had grown accustom to it. At first I asked him why he was hugging and touching me lately, he told me that it was because life was short, especially for us, doing what we do, and he wanted to make sure I knew how much he cared for me. I couldn't refuse him. I didn't want him to get mad and leave on me. Where would I have to go when the humans were making me sick? Kurama was like the escape from my troubles in life . . . if I lost him, my life would be nothing but pain and suffering.  
  
"Hiei, what do you think of me?" There was a strange question coming from him. Why did he even care? I mean, there was that whole 'I care about you Hiei' thing, but, why did what I thought of him matter? Sure, he was my partner, and sure, my friend, but didn't he know that? Perhaps he was becoming insecure and he needed to be reassured of this. Would it help him to be stronger if I didn't tell him? I didn't tell him anyway after all! But, maybe this was the cause of his behavior? Maybe to resolve these problems he was having all I had to do was tell Kurama that he was my friend. I didn't want to do that though. Then I would be obligated to stay with him forever. If you are to make a promise to someone, like friendship, you cannot just ignore it. It will linger with you forever . . . I would be giving away a little bit of myself for him to help fill up the void he had. I would have to trust him not to leave me, because if he did, he would take away that part of me and the part of himself he shared. It was risky. My trust was a very rare thing. Would I give that to him too?  
  
"I think that for a stupid fox you're a pretty good one," I said as he lifted himself away again. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you Hiei, I needed that." So I was right? Wow, that didn't happen often when I could guess the emotions of others. Not one of my strengths I should say. But somehow, guessing what was going on with Kurama was easier than other people. I thought it was strange, I could very, very easily find out what was going on in that sneaky mind of his . . . but I took the other road instead. I would rather be surprised and not knowing of his thoughts . . . I didn't want to trespass.  
  
"Hn. So, are we going to go or just play around on your bed all day?"  
  
Kurama sat there and smiled at me. He looked like he was having a good ol' time just hanging out with his good ol' pal Hiei who was having just as good a time with his fox! Hn. That wasn't it. Why did he look oh-so happy?  
  
"Okay, we'll head out in just a minute. But before we do, I would like to change my clothes . . . if you want, you can change yours too. Those old things must be filthy! I can wash them for you," Kurama suggested, running over to me and taking off my cloak. I reached out and grabbed it back, slinging it over my arm.  
  
"I would, but I don't have anything to change into if you haven't noticed. So, unless you want me to walk around without anything on, I'd forget this."  
  
"Oh come on Hiei," he said, grabbing my cloak again.  
  
"You want me to walk around naked!?" I shouted. What was I supposed to wear in the meantime?  
  
Kurama paused for a moment with a strange look on his face, almost like he was thinking about it. He was joking though . . . yes. He was joking.  
  
"Of course not Hiei!" he told me in an energetic voice. "It won't take long to wash them and I want you to look your best and feel comfortable so you can just wait until they're done washing," he explained, mostly. I still didn't have anything to wear . . .  
  
"What do I wear while I'm waiting?" I asked, giving him my best angry, pouting face. With that, Kurama stood. He smirked at me cheerfully as quickly took off and flung his shirt at me. "Kurama, this is only a shirt- . . ." And then his pants . . .  
  
Soon, Kurama and his boxers disappeared into his bathroom after telling me to leave my clothes in a pile on his bed. I quickly threw them off and put on the shirt and pants Kurama had thrown at me. Of course, I had to keep a tight grip on the pants to keep them from falling, something I became quite annoyed with, so, I just decided to sit down on the floor so they couldn't fall. It felt weird wearing Kurama's clothes. They were still warm and covered in his scent. But oddly, I didn't mind them having the total essence of the fox on them. It was comforting somehow . . .  
  
"Hiei, how are you doing?" Kurama asked, as he emerged from the other room in his new clothes. His clothing was very well fitted . . . more than usual.  
  
"Fine. Why?" I answered, quickly getting to my feet and holding up my pants.  
  
Kurama chuckled at the sight of me struggling to keep myself out of view . . .  
  
"You seem to be having a hard time there, let me help you," Kurama offered, not giving me a chance to refuse as he held me around the waist, keeping his pants from falling off me. It wasn't necessary for him to do that. I could easily do it and it was of nothing better to do it this way. He scrunched most of the extra fabric in the waist so that he could secure it with just the use of one hand, and then used it to tug me over to his bed, setting me down and laying me so that nothing slipped at all. "I'll go put your other things in the wash. I'll be right back so don't leave!" he called, grabbing my clothes and running off.  
  
I laid there like he asked me to. Why did I put up with all this babying!? I let him do the simplest things for me! I could easily do them myself! But, I enjoyed it when Kurama did them . . . was I . . . becoming lazy?  
  
Kurama soon came back and sat himself next to me. I tried to lean up, but Kurama put his hands on both my shoulders and held me firmly in place. He then turned me over onto my back, lifted me up towards him, and slowly started moving his head towards mine. Very soon into this, his eyes widened and he stopped. What had just happened? I decided it was better I didn't ask . . .  
  
Kurama sighed and looked away from me. There was something big going on in his mind, but I resisted the urge to look and find out what.  
  
"Kurama . . .?" I said in question. I knew that he got what I meant. With Kurama, I didn't have to ask him if something was the matter for him to get the message. All I had to do was alter my tone a little to be softer and concerned almost. It had all become like that slowly, like with Kurama's pinkness and his hugs. It all happened so slowly I barely noticed.  
  
"No worries Hiei. I'm fine," he assured me, giving me his normal look. He looked and acted happy, but there was something he wasn't telling me. "Well, I think your clothes are done being washed now, I'll go get them dried. Please Hiei, make yourself at home while I'm gone! And remember, don't leave!" he said again, leaving.  
  
I waited a while before scanning the room for something to snoop in. There were a lot of books, maybe one of those would do. I picked a nice small one out and began to read at a page that was near the end of the book, why I started in such a place I didn't know. I noticed that it had a date too; it was from a couple months ago.  
  
Such a harsh personality, cold, uncaring, why does it make me all the more happy to be around him? An emotion so strong it is only rivaled by the rage and hate of past loves. Why him? Isn't he everything that I'm not? Isn't he everything I promise myself not to be? And yet, something about the way he is makes him better than I am. I love holding him in my arms; as of the past couple weeks I've begun to know the wonderful sensation more. But it's not because of that. It is not that I'm drawn to only his personality . . . he's the one I love. I love him. And I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same . . . but it's still a far away goal. I cannot tell him. If I were to be rejected, I could never even look at him again.  
  
This was all strangely familiar to what Kurama had been talking about earlier. I would have to advise him not to read such stupid books. His mind was probably being affected by these. I then decided that one day I would compose my own book. A book that was against emotions of all kinds! One that was filled with murder and cold betrayal! I would be sure to get to Kurama to help me with it, he could learn from it (as well as me because I wasn't very confident in my own talents as a writer). But something told me that if Kurama were to write a book it wouldn't be about death and depressing adventures of mutiny. Kurama would probably write something like what was in the book I read the one page of. Yeah, it almost sounded like him. Perhaps he got the way he acted from these books.  
  
I suddenly got the urge to read more . . .  
  
Why didn't I just hang around with Yusuke like this? I mean, they were both the closest things I had to friends! But . . . why did I prefer Kurama? Was it because I'd known him longer? Was it because we had more in common? Wait, in common? Yeah right! He was everything that I was not! Everything that I had promised myself I'd never be! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ((: A long mental realization of Hiei.)) I was starting to sound like that book. Scared at the thought, I crammed the book back onto the shelf and hurried back over to Kurama's bed, fixing myself into the exact same pose I was in when Kurama left as he returned, carrying a nice stack of clean, dry, black clothing, mine.  
  
Kurama happily walked over to his bed and handed them to me. I couldn't help but feel a little upset. I was thinking about Kurama the same way the person in that book was thinking about someone they loved! And Kurama . . . what and how did he think of me?  
  
"Kurama, why are you so nice to me?" I asked seriously, earning me a funny look from Kurama.  
  
"Well I like you!" he said quickly in a very sure and 'duh'-like way. He smirked at me as he sat down. His eyes gazed at me, giving off a very warm glow. "You're a better friend than you give yourself credit for Hiei. You're very kind, you know? And I just want . . . to say thanks for everything you've given me, may it be consciously done or not," Kurama said in a soft and almost hypnotizing way. I was so wrapped up in the way he was talking that I barely noticed his hand sliding up and down my back.  
  
"O-oh . . ." I said in almost a whisper. It was all becoming clear to me now . . . Kurama was in love with someone! I could tell by the way he was talking and the books he was reading! But who was it? ((: Hiei totally clueless.)) Whoever it was, he needed to find them and hurry up and get it out of his system! I mean, once he declares his love he'll be finished right? That's all he wants! "So, you gunna leave and let me change or what?"  
  
Kurama sat there for a moment. He looked like he was pondering over it again . . . what a strange fox. Stupid Kurama and his sarcastic-ness!  
  
"Of course Hiei," he said cheerfully, standing up and walking out his door, calling out to me as he closed it, "Meet me out here!"  
  
I mumbled to myself as I changed into my own pants, flinging Kurama's over to the side somewhere. I was about to remove the shirt. But before I did, I wrapped my own arms around myself, giving myself a slight hug . . . Kurama's shirt felt oddly comfortable. Sure, it was much too big for me, but the warmth of it against my own body . . . it was like when Kurama hugged me. Why did I like it so much? It wasn't like I wanted Kurama to touch me or anything. As far as I was concerned, physical contact was purely pointless! Of what good did it do? ((: Hiei not knowing what he's talking about.)) I played with the shirt's fabric for a moment before taking it off and tossing it aside too. I quickly put my own on, not wanting to take too long for fear Kurama might get suspicious. Somehow, even though I wasn't alone before now, I felt lonely . . .  
  
"Hiei!?" I heard Kurama call to me from downstairs. I flung my cloak on and sprinted down there as fast as I could. I needed to help Kurama find the one he loved after all. I wanted Kurama to seal up his emotions again. That's probably what he wanted . . .  
  
"I'm coming!" I yelled, running down the stairs.  
  
^*Love*^  
  
Kurama and I had set out finally (seven and a half pages later). Kurama explained to me that we were just going to walk around and be spontaneous about what we did, when I asked what we were actually going to do. I didn't know how good that would be for my plan. I needed to find someone for Kurama to give away his love to . . .  
  
"So, Hiei, what have you been up to lately, I haven't seen you for a while," Kurama stated as we walked along a sidewalk, passing countless couples, all smiling to each other like Kurama was smiling at me. ((: Hiei's brain not put two and two together.))  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about this terrible pink heart syndrome everyone's coming down with," I said sarcastically, getting my dislike across. Kurama chuckled as I said, 'pink heart syndrome'.  
  
"Yes, it does appear that love is in the air," Kurama established, nodding his head as we passed by a small building. Kurama stopped and I soon followed in his action. He stared at the building for a minute, then, grabbed at my sleeve, signaling for me to follow him in, so I did.  
  
"What's this place?" I asked as Kurama walked over to a table. I quickly caught up with him and stood by the table at his side. "We gunna sit down?" I asked, getting a nod from Kurama. I scooted into the seat, and was surprised when Kurama did the same. Well, I expected him to sit down at the booth with me, but not on the same side. What was wrong with the other side? "Why are you sitting on this side?"  
  
"Because the other side is dirty," he replied, smiling smugly to himself.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes, yes it is, Hiei." Kurama gave me a very firm look, almost scary. I would have jumped if I weren't so pushed against the wall; Kurama was sitting awfully close.  
  
"Why are you sitting so close?"  
  
"Why are you so interested in the way I sit?"  
  
Kurama was acting strangely. Why was he being so defensive on the subject? Then again, he had a point. Why was I so interested?  
  
"I was only curious . . ." I muttered in an angry way.  
  
". . . You were?" he asked, giving me an expecting look.  
  
I was sure Kurama was better than this. His emotions were taking him over completely. I didn't want him to be like that . . . I wanted him to hide his emotions.  
  
"Yeah, is that wrong?" I grunted at him as a human girl walked over to us and set down some menus on the table. Kurama thanked her with a smile, a different smile, well, his normal smile, but different from the ones he was giving me lately.  
  
"Not at all Hiei, nothing you do is ever wrong." Kurama turned and gave me a creepy look. He looked . . . like those people in the park. He looked like he was weak and he needed something. "Well Hiei, I think I'll order for both of us," Kurama said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. His fingers gently tapped down my chest until his hand reached the bottom of the cloak. He grabbed it and then removed it, resting it on his own lap.  
  
"What are you going to force me to eat?" I asked, already having a boring time. I didn't care much for eating.  
  
"Why, ice-cream of course!" he laughed. I gave him a part smirk part smile, which seemed to make the fox rather pleased. He wound his arms around mine and hugged himself against my side, tightly. Before I knew it, Kurama's lips had brushed up against my cheek, giving me a soft kiss.  
  
"Kurama . . ." I let out a quiet moan as I shuddered. Why was he doing that?  
  
"Hiei . . ." he sighed, pulling his lips away and slowly touching them down onto my neck, kissing it instead. Kurama lifted his entire body up a little, keeping his lips pressed on my neck while he moved over and onto me, pushing me more against the wall. To make more room, I turned to face him. He looked up at me. I was instantly alarmed. Kurama had forming tears in his eyes, and his cheeks were so dark . . . "Hiei . . ." he repeated, looking even more needed than before. What did he want!? ((: Hiei nervous, starting to get suspicious.))  
  
"Kurama, let's just go," I said, pushing Kurama away from me, standing up and heading over to the restroom. "Just . . . wait there, I'll be back . . . don't leave." I ran into there as fast as I could and stopped in front of the mirror, staring at myself. What had just happened? Kurama never did anything like that before.  
  
I felt strange. I felt like I did when Kurama first started to do things like this. My heart was pounding, and I could see my cheeks had turned pink and that I was sweating. (From the mirror reflection.) Why did I feel like this? I felt excited, full of energy! But, I also had the need to go back over to Kurama and slap him. He couldn't do things like that to me . . . what he should be doing, is finding someone he loves and then doing that to them! ((: Hiei, absolutely clueless . . . still.))  
  
I walked back out to Kurama, calmed. I was surprised to find he already had our ice cream. Well, I might as well eat it with him . . . ((: Loves ice cream.)) Kurama scooted towards the wall, sitting where I had been. He softly tapped the seat next to him as he gave me a new look. This look wasn't so much needy as it was giving . . . he had something to give, something to say . . .  
  
I hesitantly sat beside him, but I did it quickly, it was chocolate!  
  
"Eat up, Hiei!" Kurama chirped as he handed me a spoon. I glared at the utensil. It was pink!!! WHY WAS IT PINK!? I had had enough of pink today! What, with all the hearts and everything . . . Nonetheless, I took the spoon and slowly started to eat the wonderful, sweet ice cream, Kurama eying me the whole time. He just stared. He was happy just watching me eat the ice cream . . .  
  
"Kurama, why aren't you having anything?" I questioned, looking up from my ice cream.  
  
"I'm going to have my delicious treat later . . ." I detected an alternate meaning in that, but I ignored it and decided I was over thinking. ((: Not thinking enough.)) Kurama was acting so selfless. Here I was, helping HIM and HE takes ME out for ice cream, MY favorite! Hn. I would have to make sure the next thing we did didn't involve him watching me do something I wanted. I hurried and finished the ice cream, licking the little bowl clean when I was done. Kurama laughed at that the whole time I did it. "So, Hiei, do you want to get going, or would you like to sample the other 30 flavors?" Kurama asked as he stood up, grabbing my arm and helping me to do the same. I don't know why he did that. Surely I could get up by myself!  
  
"Let's go." I began to walk out the door, not slowing for Kurama at all. If he was going to get over his need for love, he had to do it soon, and to do it soon he would need help. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Kurama was an idiot. Sure, he was smart, but he was an idiot! Submitting to his emotions like that, how pathetic could he be!  
  
"Hiei, wait!" the fox shouted as he tried to catch up with me.  
  
If I was going to set Kurama up with someone to confess feelings for, I had to do it now. It was almost sunset! 'Valenteams' Day would be over soon and the opportunity would be lost!  
  
I saw that there were a bunch of human females under my usual tree; so, I jumped up into it, unseen by them all so that when Kurama came to get me he would run into them. Of course, he would then confess his love to one of them and all his problems would be solved and he would lock his emotions away again. I would rather he not do this with a human, but what choice did I have? There weren't that many demons in the human world at this time. Well, basically, there was Kurama and I. No demons to set Kurama up with!  
  
"Hiei! Why did you run away like that?!" Kurama yelled as he walked over under the tree and next to females. The all stared at him. They had strange looks on their faces, greedy ones almost, practically the opposite of what his looks to me were. I felt like killing all the females then. They wanted Kurama . . . and that made me mad. But why? This was my idea in the first place!  
  
One of the girls walked over to Kurama, smiling in an unreal way. I filled with anger and before I knew it, I had leaped out of the tree and landed right between Kurama and the girl.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked in a deep and threatening voice, flexing my fingers. The girl shook her head in response and ran off to her friends, casually walking away with them. "Hn," I grunted, turning to look at Kurama. He had a very appreciative look on his face. And a look that said he knew something . . . maybe something I didn't. Whatever he knew, he was pleased about it. He slowly moved nearer to me, a soft smirk on his lips, and that soft pink shade in his cheeks. I swallowed hard as his arm moved out at me and grabbed my hand. I suddenly felt my heart start to pound. I didn't want Kurama to hide his emotions! I wanted him to touch and cuddle me! I wanted him to put his mouth to my neck and give me kisses . . . and I didn't want him to do that to anyone else. "Come, Kurama," I ordered, tugging his hand and nodding my head towards the tree. Kurama smiled and followed as I climbed up the branches, holding my hand tightly with his until we reached where I usually stayed. "Look," I said, pointing up at the beautiful sunset that was in perfect view to us.  
  
Kurama was sitting next to me on the branch, his hand still clasped mine, but I wasn't close enough. So, I inched towards him more until one of my legs rested a little over his. I gazed up at his face. It was far more beautiful than even the most spectacular of all sunsets . . . but who was I to be thinking that? Kurama was acting like he was in love! I didn't have a chance with him . . . I knew that for sure. No wonder I had tricked myself into looking over my own feelings. I had locked up my own emotions . . . and now it was too late to set them free.  
  
"Kurama," I started firmly, getting him to look over at me. He looked at me expectantly. "I know you're in love with someone . . . I read those books of yours, I saw the looks on your face . . . and I just wanted to let you know, that no matter who they are, how the rank in power or knowledge, or even how pretty they are . . . they are still very lucky to have your love. . . . I could only dream of being so lucky . . ."  
  
Kurama sighed in a surprised way. He looked so incredibly happy! I guess everyone liked a complement . . .  
  
"It's you, Hiei."  
  
"W-what?" I questioned. What did say?  
  
"I love *you* Hiei," he said, turning his head to look back up at the setting sun. The light hit his entire body, making him shine like some kind of god. I prayed that somehow, someway, the gods would allow me to keep this angel as my own.  
  
You give a piece of yourself away to friend, that requires a great deal of trust. But when you truly love someone, you have to give yourself to them completely . . . Friendship requires a lot of trust, but love takes so much more than that. Kurama would take good care of me . . . I knew it.  
  
"Kurama?" I asked, feeling the need to cry and to laugh at the same time.  
  
"I'm sure Hiei . . ." he assured me, placing his hands on the back of my head and pulling it closer to him until it was close enough for him to place my lips on his own. He closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the kiss immensely. I copied his action. Suddenly, I didn't care about the world around us . . . I was in my own dimension, with Kurama by my side.  
  
Who cared if anyone saw or what they'd think of us! I loved my fox damn it!  
  
I held Kurama away from me. I stared him straight in the eye, his cheeks blushed when I began to nuzzle his neck . . . he was such a perfect fox . . .  
  
"I love you, fox."  
  
"I know, Hiei."  
  
"You . . . knew . . .?"  
  
"Of course . . . I can read you like a book, cutie."  
  
"Yeah . . . same . . . here." ((: Feels stupid because of the earlier encounter with the book, AKA Kurama's diary.))  
  
I placed my hand behind Kurama's neck, pulling him back for another kiss on the lips. If he was offering himself to me, for me, I could never refuse it.  
  
If there was anything I knew, it was this: My love for Kurama was real. It was ever lasting . . . I could make an exception this one and only time. If my heart was a lock then Kurama was it's key. . . . My one and only fox . . .  
  
*  
  
((Kurama: Wondering what time he will get his treat.))  
  
((Hiei: Wondering how to ask Kurama to stay the night with him in the tree.))  
  
((Kurama: Wondering if Hiei will ask him to spend the night with him in the tree.))  
  
((Hiei: Thinking about what Kurama's reaction would be if he took the fox's shirt off.))  
  
((Kurama: Amazed at how much he loves Hiei . . .))  
  
((Hiei: Having a great 'Valenteams' Day with his fox, also wondering if he should give Kurama a rock. ^.~))  
  
~*END*~  
  
Okay, what a strange story! I'll be the first to say it . . . I'm a total sap . . . (Actually my friend told me that first. *Huggles her friend* She's my sap in training/Valentine!) Anyway, if you were wondering, 'Valenteams' popped into Hiei's head because of what Kurama had said about becoming life partners. And, Hiei took partners at first to mean like fighting partners, so, he thought of it like a 'team'. Also, he couldn't remember exactly what Kurama said . . . Oh, and please review! ^_^ (What a sappy story!!!! .) 


End file.
